1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a manufacturing system and a firmware burning method thereof, and more particularly to a manufacturing system capable of concurrently burning firmware during a hardware manufacturing process and a firmware burning method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the current world where the technology continuously progresses, integrated circuits prevail in various electronic products. For example, an integrated circuit is generally provided with a firmware unit, e.g., an embedded flash memory, for storing firmware required for operations of the integrated circuit. In a current technique, a firmware burning operation of an integrated circuit may be selectively exercised by an integrated circuit manufacturer before delivering the integrated circuit to a system manufacturer, or by a system manufacturer after delivering the integrated circuit.
However, when the firmware burning operation is handled by an integrated circuit manufacturer, a system manufacturer may encounter issues of the system manufacturer mixing the firmware with other firmware or firmware incompatibility among different projects. On the other hand, when the firmware burning operation is handled by a system manufacturer, the system manufacturer is also faced with problems of costs of firmware burning fixture acquisition and time. Therefore, there is a need for a more ideal solution for firmware burning of an integrated circuit having a firmware storage unit.